


The Return

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Funny, Humor, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft meddles, Sherlock gets punched in the face, John gets some, Lestrade gets embarrassed, and Sally's just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

Sherlock received a text from Mycroft saying John needed him. It wouldn't do to break his cover yet so he'd gone in disguise. Sherlock sat on at a table in the rooftop cafe where his friend was having a coffee with his bank manager. John seemed a little worse for wear, his tremor had returned but appeared to be moving on with his life. Soon to be setting up his own practice. Sherlock smiled, happy that his friend was ok.

What possessed Sherlock to get into the lift he did not know. John stood next to the lift doors Sherlock could only gaze at his best friend through the crowd. Sherlock was grateful of the cap that adorned his head, he pulled his scarf up a little. To be seen now would not be good.

People filtered out through the lift doors as John clenched and unclenched his fist. It seemed that without the chase he couldn't fully function, but he was going to try at least, he thought to himself. The lift ground to a shuddering halt and he sighed. The only person in the lift now was a conspicuous man that seemed to have plastered himself into the corner of the lift.

"You alright mate?" John asked the man's back. The man said nothing as John pressed the alarm button. John breathed in deeply, noticing a familiar scent in the air. Sherlock, his mind processed then he sank down the wall of the lift. Now was not the time for this his mind screamed.

"You might want to stand." The man in the corner said with an eerily familiar voice. John shakily pushed himself up from the floor. Today was obviously the day he was finally going to loose his mind. The man in the corner turned to face him and unravelled his scarf to reveal winter blue eyes, and cupid's bow lips that hurt John to remember.

"Sherlock?" John whispered as he pinched himself. Yup, he was awake. He reached out to touch the man slowly coming toward him. His hand felt the rough wool of a coat, the apparition before him was solid. John smiled warmly and brought his fist back.

 

"Well." Mycroft said to Lestrade from where he was watching the live CCTV footage. "That appears to have gone better than I thought. I would give them another five minutes and let them out." Mycroft smirked.

"You couldn't have just let Sherlock get on with it like he wanted to?" Lestrade said, clearly annoyed at Mycroft's interference again. "In the flat, privately?" Mycroft seemed amused. Lestrade glanced at the screen. "Oh god, I didn't think that was physically possible!" Mycroft pushed Lestrade out of the way to look.

"It appears I may have made a slight miscalculation." Mycroft replied unable to avert his gaze. "You may want to give them half an hour." Lestrade's phone buzzed next to him and he picked it up.

"Uhm Sir I think you might want to release the lift now it sounds like they're killing each other in there." Sergeant Donovan said. Lestrade heard a loud groan of 'oh John' from the other end. 

"They're not exactly killing each other, let me put it this way - I didn't think John was quite so muscular or flexible." Lestrade said as both Mycroft and he tilted their heads to the side as they watched the scene unfold. "Why don't you go and pick yourself up a coffee Sally give them a bit longer." He said blushing furiously and cutting out the feed. 

"I don't understand sir." Sally said as Lestrade cut her off. He looked at Mycroft who looked uncomfortable for what could be the first time ever in his life. 

"You are a very bad man!"


End file.
